


Romance

by Kay (sincere)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincere/pseuds/Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's nervous, very nervous, about the idea of telling Marie that she's interested in him. Making her even more nervous is the fact that every time she steals a glance at him, he's looking back at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I might never tire of writing the two of them mooning over each other and awkwardly sharing feelings, even though I want to shout, "KISS!" every time they interact. For the [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)**fic_promptly** prompt, "he can always seem to tell when she's looking".

The lounge was filled with people, chatting lightly and playing games, but as far as Miranda was concerned there were only two people in the room, even though they were half a room apart.

The truth was that Miranda had never truly _liked_ anyone. There had been charming boys when she was in school, and handsome men when she had been a young adult, but she had always admired them from a distance. She would have been stunned to learn that any of them even knew her name -- they certainly hadn't talked to her.

It was deeply unnerving to her that she _liked_ Marie, and that he knew her name, and worried about her, and had even held her in his arms when she was weak and exhausted.

If that remarkable friendship already existed, then... maybe it could be something more.

What was supposed to happen next? He was supposed to make the first move, right?

But that could take forever, Miranda thought anxiously. He probably didn't even think about her that way. She couldn't leave it up to fate like that -- not anymore. Maybe she should be the one to bring it up, to tell him she was interested... but the very thought of saying it made her face flame. Miranda pressed her hands to her hot cheeks self-consciously.

"Are you okay, Miranda?" Lenalee asked her uncertainly.

Lenalee was so sweet. "Y... Yes, I'm fine," Miranda said, mustering a frazzled smile.

Crowley wordlessly poured a cup of tea and passed it to her. Miranda glanced at it, hesitant, but accepted it to be polite even though she preferred coffee.

She darted a shy look at Marie as she took a sip, and choked when she realized his head was up and turned in her direction.

"Miranda!" Lenalee got to her feet, eyes wide. "Is it too hot?"

"I'm so sorry!" Crowley was fumbling with napkins, rushing over to help. He looked like he might cry. "I should have tested it first--"

Miranda waved them off. "No, no! I -- I just -- swallowed wrong, that's all. There's no harm done, I promise."

When they settled down again, she looked at the tea desolately and couldn't bring herself to drink it again. Of course he wasn't looking at her, she chided herself. He was _blind_. It was ridiculous to even think it. He had probably just been shifting to try and hear something better.

Still, she couldn't help herself from sneaking another glance at him. Kanda was talking to him and Marie was turned in his direction, but after a second his attention shifted up and across the room again, as if drawn by her observation.

Miranda focused her gaze _firmly_ on her cup. There was no way, she reminded herself, _no way_ that he could know she was looking at him.

When she got up to get lunch, the door opened ahead of her -- Marie was standing behind her, holding the door open above her head in gentlemanly fashion.

Miranda felt her face getting hot again. "Th-- Thank you," she murmured.

"Is something bothering you, Miranda?" he asked, his deep voice and his creased forehead reinforcing his concern. "I couldn't help noticing you seemed nervous."

"You... you noticed that?" Her voice felt like it was rising to an unnatural pitch. "How? You were all the way across the room..."

"Well, I was listening..." Some red started to come into his dusky skin.

That was embarrassing -- so he'd heard her almost choking. "It's nothing! I swear. I was just doing a lot of thinking, probably too much thinking, people always tell me I think too much!" Miranda babbled. "I drank too much tea all at once."

"You kept looking over at me. Did I -- do something wrong?" He seemed as awkward as she _definitely_ was.

"You noticed that too?! Oh God. I didn't... I just wasn't sure-- I wanted to see if--" Miranda twisted her hands nervously and blurted, "It's just that you kept looking at _me_ , I thought, even though obviously you weren't -- it was silly..."

Marie reached up to put his hand over hers, gently stilling her anxious fidgeting. "I was looking because you were," he said, lips quirking up ruefully. Miranda looked up at him, surprised. "I feel like... I can always tell when you are."

Her heart skipped a beat. Was this -- was this a romantic moment?! Happening to _her_? "...Really?"

"Just this... warmth and..." Marie paused. "Happiness."

He liked her. _He liked her._ This was it. This was what came next. Right now. Miranda took a breath.

"--Would you like to go out with me?" Marie asked her in a rush.

Miranda blinked, stunned wordless for a beat until she saw consternation settle in on his features. Then she rushed to reassure him, "Of course-- Of course I would!" She smiled, flustered and pleased. "I was... just about to tell you that I would."


End file.
